


【猎魔人】【叶狼/希瑞x狼】赠予

by seekplanet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, The Witcher - Freeform, all白狼, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekplanet/pseuds/seekplanet
Summary: 小妈文学女a男o
Kudos: 12





	【猎魔人】【叶狼/希瑞x狼】赠予

“在这里。”黑发女巫说，俯下身用指尖点了点白狼颈窝。

呆坐一旁的女孩如梦初醒，“什么？”

女巫嗤笑出声。“他的敏感点，傻子。”

希瑞皱起鼻子，不满意女巫给她起的这个称号。再怎么说她也是一国之主——将来的一国之主，尽管当下还处于颠沛流离的状态，但王者之血永远奔腾在她饱经风吹日晒的皮肤下。退一步说，她也能看出女术士叶奈法其实对她并无恶意。女巫比她大许多，几十岁？几百岁？希瑞猜不出来，不过对方肯定足够年长，没必要跟一个小屁孩计较。不然她也不会跟她分享——这个。

白狼杰洛特。

“我干嘛要知道这个？！”希瑞没好气地顶嘴，缩回椅子上，故意去瞅天花板，不去看床上那具强健的肉体。

女巫轻笑着，手指弹琴一样掠过杰洛特的胸口，路过乳头的时候使劲按了下去，那具肉体猛然挣扎，仿佛案板上白花花的鱼。希瑞突然感觉屁股底下的椅子长出了尖刺，再也坐不住人了。白狼发出介于‘停’和‘操’之间的呻吟。他的声音磨着小小公主的心，像砂纸打磨着冰糖。女巫弯下腰，在男人耳边发出一连串轻声细语，哄骗加上安慰，白狼总算安静下来。

“他怎么啦？”希瑞忍不住问，她希望白狼没事，“他生病了吗？”

“猎魔人不会生病。”

“那就是受伤了？你不是术士么？你不能治好他？”

女巫欲言又止地望了她一眼。

床上的人喘了一口气，竭尽全身力气拉住叶奈法的手，“别，她还小······”他试图说，嗓子已经哑的不成样子。

“到底怎么回事？！”希瑞气恼地站起身，“要是你们不打算告诉我，那我就更没有待在这里的必要了，告辞。”她充满威胁意味地转身，但并没有离开的打算，她必须弄明白白狼到底怎么回事，即使这两个老妖怪一而再再而三地拿‘她还小’这个破理由打压她。

“他需要你。”

“他看起来一点都不想要我待在这里。”希瑞指出。床上的猎魔人像一块水淋淋的肉，丝绸织成的床单盘结在他身上，上面布满了大块深色污渍，他一定是在床上痛苦难耐，扭来扭去，才会导致这样的结果。这个场景惹的希瑞牙痒痒，但她必须强装镇定，保持端庄。“否则，杰洛特会出言解释的。”

女巫不耐烦地翻着紫眼睛，“让你留下你就留下——”

“求你了，希瑞，”杰洛特低声说，“我在发情，我······我要你。”

如此低三下四的哀求还从未自猎魔人口中吐出，他说完就紧紧闭上眼睛，一颗不知是汗水还是泪水的水珠从他眼角滑下，流进与公主如出一辙的银发里。女巫生气地剜了希瑞一眼，这眼神蕴含着的涵义是：瞧瞧你干的好事。希瑞已经逃回了她的那把椅子上，手足无措，就差把下巴缩进自己的膝盖，但她不能够那么做，公主必须有公主的样子。

“为什么是我？”她声如蚊呐地问。

“你是alpha，不是吗？”叶奈法理直气壮。

“你也是。”

“这倒没错儿，不过我可不具有你那样的生育能力。”

“什——么？”希瑞虚弱地抬起眼。

“对，就是，”女巫修长的手指往空中一划，宛如一道咒语剖开空气，咒语的终点轻飘飘落在希瑞裙摆中心的那个位置，“你胯下那个玩意儿，硬邦邦，活生生，有血有肉的，人类的，鸡巴。”

希瑞想被烫到了似的夹紧了腿，辩解道：“我还没有！我还没长出来——”

冷哼声打断她无力的辩白，叶奈法自顾自说下去：“我没有气味，标记不了他，不能喂给他精液，不能让他爽。要知道我们这头母狼——”她拍了拍杰洛特汗湿的脸，男人已经全然没了平日那股狠劲儿，只是温顺地任人揉捏，希瑞真为他感到不齿“——这条母狗以往每次发情期，都会去酒吧喝个酩酊大醉，然后往肮脏的地板上一躺任人轮奸——”

“住嘴！”

“别用那种口气跟我说话，小丫头。”女巫平静地直视她，“你对世界一无所知。Omega就是这样，甚至连alpha也好不到哪儿去，兴头一上来就禽兽不如，往大了讲，人类也不过如此。不然，你以为为什么所有的王国都需要无法生育的术士来辅助？”

希瑞扭过头不去看她。

“你觉得我说的不对？”女巫恶劣地伸出两根手指掰开杰洛特的嘴唇，希瑞紧张地盯着她的动作，生怕她弄破了杰洛特的皮肤或是什么的，尽管男人浑身上下布满了疤痕，再多一个伤口也无伤大雅，但希瑞就是不服气。“你自己告诉她，你是不是喜欢挨操？嗯？甚至把赏金全部花在妓院，专门找些鸡巴大奶子更大的alpha来操你？而且人越多越好，到底谁才是娼妓······”她一边说一边加了两根手指，在他舌面上抽插。杰洛特合不上嘴，也不敢咬她，只能睁着一双涣散的金瞳看着床幔。

“你的小公主不愿意操你呢。”她邪恶的话语如毒蛇的信子般，在他耳边喷吐，“你需要努力了。”她一把抓起男人的发髻，强壮的猎魔人在女巫师手中宛如一个破布偶，他被迫跪起来跟女孩面对面，“说吧，快一点，明天还有仗要打。”

希瑞张大了眼睛，又羞又恼的同时不敢相信眼前的场景：传说中冷酷强大的猎魔人赤身裸体，长发被人牵着，像一匹被骑在身下的马，他的胸肌饱满油亮，一定是汗水和烛光的缘故才显得那么完美。往下，银色耻毛消失在绸缎之间，布料已经湿透了，隐隐勾勒出大腿圆润的轮廓。希瑞颤抖的目光一路向上舔，爬上锁骨，然后是令人心醉神迷的颈窝，毛茸茸的喉结——正在上下滚动，仿佛糕点上的樱桃惹人注目。他的下巴有着坚毅的轮廓，即使在这个意乱情迷的时刻仍不失坚定，哦，那是因为他的牙齿紧紧咬在一起，布满胡渣的两腮鼓起，肌肉打了死结，仿佛发誓要嚼烂某些吐不出口的话语。天哪，他的整张脸如此英俊逼人，上面镶嵌两颗金色太阳——他的眼睛，往常冷淡高傲，志在必得，如今水光莹莹，充满屈辱。希瑞感到体内不可言说的一点在发热，不，不要现在！她内心在尖叫，不要在他面前分化！

叶奈法又催促了一次，猎魔人才缓缓开口：“我喜欢被人操，挨操很爽······”

冰糖终于被磨碎了，希瑞丢盔卸甲，她猛地站起来，试探性伸出一只手，着魔似的贴在他的敏感点上。就像是飞蛾渴望光源，猎魔人不断往那只手上靠，用脸颊摩挲小姑娘细软的手心。他从对方洁净的皮肤上闻到淡淡的气味，这是一个还未彻底分化的alpha，已经让他忍不住摇尾乞怜，恳求她摸一摸自己，哪怕用伤害他的方式，操他，干他，就像叶奈法描述的那样，发情期的omega跟母狗没有区别。

“为什么是我······”希瑞喃喃道。

“我······”杰洛特吞咽口水。一起意外律绑定了猎魔人和尼弗迦德皇帝之女，他爱面前这个小女孩，如同他爱身后那独断专行的黑发女术士，命运把他脖子上的项圈交至这两人手中，一个温暖坚强一个狡诈强大。公主和术士，年幼和年长。她们爱抚他，保护他，分享他。所以他愿意卧在她们脚下，看家护院的白狼或是发泄欲望的母狗，他都甘之若饴。

“别太得意了。”叶奈法金属质感的声音这么说。“鉴于你连鸡巴都没长出来，今晚你只能看着我操他咯，除非你像我一样，有法术能凭空变出假鸡巴。”眼看小丫头又要瞪眼睛，女巫又加上一句，“然后你可以标记他，他就是你的了。”

希瑞甚至来不及放出什么狠话，叶奈法已经行动起来，她并起四只手指，咕啾一声捅进了白狼的生殖道。男人的脸在公主的注视下一片惨白，希瑞的心收紧了，她想提醒女巫小心不要弄疼他，但转念一想自己其实对性事一无所知，万一这事真如杰洛特自己所说‘很爽’呢？他的表情倒像是在求救，希瑞见过受鞭刑者脸上出现过这种表情，浑身紧绷却无可奈何，只听天由命地等着下一鞭落下。

叶奈法插了几下，拔出手指，富有弹性的穴腔吸吮着她的手指。她换上自己的阴茎——能带给她不输于alpha的快感，却只能让身下的omega仿佛被铁杵瞎捣一般，毫无性交的体验。想到这儿，她美丽到非人的容貌染上一丝苦涩笑意，白狼始终不能属于她，他太放荡不羁，女术士永远没有家，她已经放弃了人类的一切。但是他依旧愿意为她张开体腔，进行这毫无意义的交配活动。

她狠狠揪住杰洛特的头发，咬上他颈侧，胯下疯了一般往他身体里戳，肉体拍打的声音回荡在卧房里，色情极了。希瑞后退一步，杰洛特被压得趴在床边，两手无力地抠住床沿，被顶的不断颤动，却从睫毛下一眨不眨地盯着希瑞，像是在说‘抱歉’。叶奈法骑在他身上，像个彻头彻尾的黑巫婆，她发出愤恨的怒吼，一边干他一边往他背上抓出新的伤口，要么就是拿巴掌扇他的屁股，逼他说一些不堪入耳的污言秽语来取悦她。希瑞拿手指堵上了耳朵，却仍有一些单词飘进她燃烧熔岩的脑海，‘杰洛特’······‘干烂你’······‘你是我的’·······

小公主放下了手指，高贵的血脉在她被灌输了太多脏话的耳朵里砰砰跳跃，在她即将爆炸的血管里高声沸腾。每一个地方，无论是肮脏的角落还是高耸的厅堂，皇室继承人都必须争取主动权，这是她的性格更是她的职责，她是辛特拉的幼狮，“上古之血”的继承者。她是王。

于是她放下手指，握住杰洛特的下巴让他抬起头来。男人勉强顺应她，身体仍因粗暴的插入而前后颠簸。

“看着我，杰洛特。”希瑞轻声絮语。男人无地自容，躲开她的目光，嘴唇发抖，“没关系的，”公主轻轻抚慰他的脸颊，现在他的全身大部分领域被另一个女人占领，然而颈窝那迷人的一点却对希瑞门户大开。年轻的alpha感到犬齿发痒，眼前的男人正在被操干被虐待，尊严尽失丑态毕露。但她见过他叱咤风云的时刻，见过他英雄救美的时刻，见过他银发在山巅的微风中飘扬，然后高大的身影转过来，朝她露出那道金瞳，宛如破晓时分那道刺破黑暗的金光。

不是现在，希瑞想，我们的命运早就被无形的羁绊链接在一起了。那么她所要做的也必然合情合理：她张开嘴，咬在杰洛特的敏感点上，犬齿下陷，刺破了皮肤。

一瞬的颤栗涌上男人的脊背，他感到狂喜，也感到下坠，仿佛灵魂脱离了肉体。他看到自己在叶奈法的床上，浑身布满血痕青紫，一滩可悲的烂泥；他也看到叶奈法，她扩散的紫瞳，完美的肌肤挂满了汗珠；他看到希瑞，青涩的小姑娘正关切地捧着他的脸。然后灵魂重重跌落下去，回到被荷尔蒙支配的肉身。他似乎听到了自己被拉长了的哀嚎声，终于，他射精了，每根骨头和肌肉都发出惨叫声，瘫软下去。同时叶奈法结束了这场酷刑一般的抚慰，拔出了阴茎，精疲力竭地倒在一旁的枕头上。希瑞摸了摸杰洛特汗湿的额头，用他被撕成碎片的衬衣擦拭他的身体。

“别费神了。”叶奈法调整气息，懒洋洋支起身子，打了个响指，一切性交的痕迹都消失不见——杰洛特被她弄出的伤痕，床上的水渍，甚至撕成条状的布料，瞬间完好无损，仿佛刚才只是一场梦——除了希瑞咬出来的伤痕，还在那里。

白狼摇摇晃晃爬起来，从地上捡起衣物，叶奈法紧盯着他弯腰时翘起来的臀部，吹了个口哨，男人没理她，瘸着腿走出房间，一旁的希瑞恶狠狠盯着她，像要把她撕成碎片。

“啊~我爱这个！”叶奈法拖长了音调，在床单上愉快地打了个滚。

“这个？”希瑞重复。

“杰洛——”女巫说，马上意识到自己说漏了嘴，

“杰洛特？你爱他？”希瑞见缝插针。

“不，我是说，omega，omega发情这件事——”

“你爱他，我听到了。”希瑞斩钉截铁，“或许下次你该学着对他好点，或者你们术士爱人的方式就是这样？你把他弄得遍体鳞伤。”

叶奈法翻过身来瞪她，希瑞却得意洋洋地坐回椅子上，占据一方高地。

“听着，小家伙。”

“怎么。”公主不甘示弱。

“替我照顾好他，明白吗？”

希瑞放下了交叠在一起的手臂，“什么意思？”

“——如果我回不来的话。”女术士叶奈法眨眨眼，魔法外壳掩盖了岁月的年轮也掩盖了她的大部分情感，她变得坚不可摧——至少在外如此。

“你要去哪儿？”希瑞带了点焦急，问。

可是对方并没有回答这个问题，“他是你的了，公主，照顾好他。”

“原来这一切都是为了这个，你把我找来就是为了——”

“为了确保白狼即使在没有我的时候也会安然无恙，为了确保会有人在他身边。”

“可是你呢？你为什么要离开？”希瑞追问。

“因为——”叶奈法玩着自己的头发，“因为我已经踏上过太多坟墓，而你的鞋底才刚沾上泥灰。因为我不值一提，而你前途光明。因为我是术士，而你是王。不过最重要的，”她说，灵动的眼睛带上笑意，“因为总有一天，我会死。而你，希瑞，尼弗迦德之女，辛特拉幼狮，‘上古之血’，你会记得我的赠予。”


End file.
